bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Millstone - syzygy
sy·zy·gy :sizijē :noun :(astronomy) a conjunction or opposition, especially of the moon with the sun. ◌◌◌◌◌◌ It took a bit of convincin', but after a while I was able to get Wade talking to those weird Walker twins. We found 'em one afternoon, after class, hanging out on the balcony by the second floor window of the school, sharing a cigarette and a slingshot to shoot greaseballs and preps at with without 'em seeing. It took a bit of convincing, and after five bucks from Wade and fifteen from me, we got the two to jump down to talk to us. "Did the bully princesses change their mind?" The blonde kid asked, taking a puff out of the cigarette and handing it to his brother. "Or did you just come to announce the wedding?" Mohawk finished, blowing smoke in me and Wade's faces and just a quick glance at Wade let me know he wanted to punch the kid. I grabbed his wrist and shook my head a little, 'cause I worked too hard to convince him to do this for him to screw it up now. "First one, jackass," I say, pushing Wade back before he does somethin' dumb, "we came to find out how you were gonna help us get chicks. We got the twenty bucks you two wanted." They looked at each other, and I swear they were talkin' to each other, through their minds and shit. So me and Wade kinda stand there, feelin' like a couple of jerks, so I nudge him and get him lookin' at me so we can pretend we're having some sort of secret twin conversation, too. It didn't work out too well. "If you two are done staring longingly into each other's eyes, we're ready to make a deal," blonde kid says, irking me a little. "We've upped the price, 'cause you hurt our feelings a little earlier by telling us to fuck off. We want thirty now, so cook up ten bucks," "or get lost," they finished together. Man, they give me the creeps. I roll my eyes, 'cause I know Wade blew the rest of his cash tryna help ma buy groceries, so I reach into my jean pocket and pulled out my last ten, slapping it into mohawk kid's hand. He and his brother laughed, and for a second I thought they was duping us. But right before I was ready to let Wade punch 'em like I knew he wanted to, the blonde one slaps a piece of crumbled up paper in my hand. "What the hell is this?" Wade shot out, snatching it from my hand and glaring at the twins. They looked at him like he was dumb, glanced at each other like agreeing he was dumb, before Mohawk spoke out. "It's the time and place of a party, dumbass." "What the hell are we gonna do going to a party, what, are all six girls in the school gonna be there?" I ask, cracking my fist and getting ready to fight these dumb kids. "No, you fucking idiot," blonde kid snaps back, stepping up to me, "it's a public school party. Now you better back the fuck up from my brother." Mohawk kid definitely didn't need any sort of backup, but I knew better than to start fighting two kids who were supposed to be helping us. "We don't mean any trouble," I mumbled, taking Wade's arm and starting to drag him away, "thanks for the address." Category:Blog posts